Kenzie Lich
Kenzie Lich ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character! However, if you want to have more input on where you character is sorted, then please answer #6!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Kenzie's main strength is her passion for helping others. She would do anything to make others happy, also because she can be happy only if others are. This can also be her biggest weakness, as it makes her pretty naive and it's easy to manipulate her. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She just wants others around her to feel good, so her dream job would be a healer at St. Mungo's. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Kenzie would love a day with her family, no matter what would they be doing. She just likes being around them. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? A family photo, her wand, her broom, her lucky necklace, her favourite Thundelarra Thunderers poster. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Her dream would be a society in which everyone has compassion for others. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Hufflepuff would be kinda cool. Kenzie feels like she fits there, with her compassionate, kind personality. ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D. Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? :A. Wisdom :B. Reputation :C. Success :D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. :D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) Kenzie just genuinely wants others to be happy. Unfortunately, it appears she may have lost most of herself on the way. Struggling to be the perfect sister and not to cause problems, she was also a step behind her siblings. But that only made her put even more effort into keeping her ideal family member mask... which finally became who she really was. ' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) '''TJ and Adelaide were Australian wizards that found each other through work. TJ played seeker for the Wollongong Warriors while Adelaide was the manager for the Thundelarra Thunderers. They met after a game at a bar and hit it off. They started to date after that. And 9 months later after their second date, Daku was born. ' '''One of their youngest children, born a year before the last two (the twins Lillian and Blake), was Mackenzie. The girl never felt truly appreciated by her parents, although she loved them very much. That made her unknowingly want to prove what a good daughter she was by being a good older sister for her siblings. She didn't really have time to think about herself, but liked living that way. The girl thought that she couldn't be happy when others weren't. Kenzie's life didn't change over the years... until Lillian's tragic death. Ever since, she blamed herself for not being there to save her sister. ''' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! '''The model's Ellen Danes. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) She's a Pure-Blood with a few siblings, including Blake Lich, Matilda Lich, Oak Lich and MJ Lich. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) Photographic memory 6) What year is your character in? ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)?